Rylias Kellar
Origins Rylias wasn't always lead by the need to prove himself. He began as a common miscreant. Causing trouble along with his fellow youths in the already struggling city. It was rather easy to gain a following, especially in the name of shenanigans. But the harmlessness didn't last. A woman by the name of Verinette wanted more. And wanted to use the sheer numbers to her advantage. Over the next week, a divide in the group started to form. She wanted to use the people to obtain territory, and run the streets according to her mood. Rylias wanted to have the people be a supplemental militia, protecting the streets in a way the law can't. Verinette approached Rylias about alleviating the troubled minds of others, but his decision was "These people have the will to make up their own minds." She responded with a knife fight that left him nearly in fatal condition. When Rylias awoke, he quickly found out that he was in a church. Wasn't sure which one. A priest by the name of Denthias told him that after Rylias passed out, he took it upon himself to break the fight up. "What you did was very courageous. Standing up to your constituents like that is a mark of bravery. We could use more people like you." When Rylias asked what he was talking about, he came to realize that he was in the church of Kord. He undertook training due to the fact that he was no longer safe out in the streets. Martial training was first, then came the intense study of clerical powers. By the time Rylias returned to family, Verinette already fled to Agria. Since then, he decided to maintain order in his homeland through strength and courage. Current Tribulation Originating from the Patriomian Continent and a cleric of Kord, Sir Kellar has traveled to the Agrian Continent to spread the word of Kord. His destiny was changed when he arrived in the town of Valon in Agria. While staying at an inn there, something awoke him. Arising to see what was the matter he walked in on Rennick Deveroux, who had just had an argument with his wife and burned her to death for it. Laughing maniacally as the fire spread across the inn, Sir Kellar attacked. After defeating Rennick Deveroux, he fled, leaving behind his book. After a while a man named Umbrose came into town, asking about Rennick. He explained that the Seven Sins and the Seven Virtues were walking the prime material plane, and that man Sir Kellar fought was Wrath and he was Patience. Umbrose suggested he head to the capital to receive more information. On his way there, Sir Kellar saved a wandering caravan from a group of greedy Agrian soldiers that had gone rogue and began robbing people in the area. Whether or not he defeated the last of them, or just a small portion, he didn't know. Eventually Sir Kellar arrived in the capital and met with Carabath Wildrunner, the advisor to the crown, and man who is organizing the efforts to defeat the Seven Sins. He then introduced him to Kevlon and Melicon. Equipment Category:Party Category:Protected